


in another world, we

by desperately



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperately/pseuds/desperately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Place to dump my drabbles. Kakashi's a little too broken to ever be in a healthy relationship. Sakura struggles with this fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in another world, we

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. I have quite a few drabbles sitting in my folders so I thought I might as well publish them. Do let me know if you want any particular one continued.
> 
> Pairing: Kakashi/Sakura
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Summary: Kakashi fucks up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The sting of betrayal hit first, but it was the unbridled fury that showed on her face.

When Tenten first woke up, shifting in the comfortable bed, her first thought was, ‘I hope we can do this again.’ Then she registered the foreign presences in the foreign bedroom, and she opened her eyes and sat up to see her genin sensei and someone who didn’t quite register as Haruno Sakura at first due to the ANBU uniform and mask covering her face staring at her in abject horror and shock; but it was undoubtedly her pink hair poking out from behind the mask. Her second thought was, ‘I didn’t know Sakura-san was part of ANBU.’ And then, ‘SHIT.’ She promptly dove for her clothes, snatching the shuriken patterned comforter to cover herself with, uncaring if Kakashi was left with no cover. Thankfully, there were the underlayers of his bedsheets, white fabric covering the important parts of his anatomy. This immediately caused Tenten’s cheeks to flame red as drunken memories of that particular piece of anatomy filtered to the forefront of her mind.

Kakashi didn’t move, having woken up and frozen in shock the moment Gai and Sakura had bounded through his bedroom window, one to challenge him again and one to check up on the wayward member of her team. Gai could only stare back at him in horror and betrayal, as if to say, ‘How could you do this? With my student?’ But all Kakashi could focus on were the way Sakura’s eyes were the greenest he had ever seen them from behind the ANBU mask -- a green that would remind him of his mistakes for years to come.

“You’re late for your mission, Hatake. We’re leaving without you. Join us as soon as you are able.” Sakura uttered icily. In the next moment, she leapt out the window, running towards the gates. Kakashi immediately went after her, urgency and desperation in his actions, a fact that did not escape Gai and Tenten’s observant eyes. Tenten’s face fell and Gai shook his head, angry disappointment causing him to grit his teeth. Gai turned towards Tenten, opening his mouth, ready to berate her, but he closed his mouth when she said with a hint of bitterness and sorrow, “Shut up, Gai-sensei. I know.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Angry tears had begun welling up in Sakura’s eyes and spilling over her cheeks when Kakashi caught her arm and pulled her towards him. “Please,” The pleading note in his voice nearly caused her to break, but she pulled her arm away and said curtly, “The mission takes precedence right now.”

“Sakura!” Kakashi called, frustration starting to leak into his tone. “At least let me apologise.”

“Are you? Sorry?” The sharpness of her tone made him flinch, and she exhaled in an attempt to rein her temper in. “We’ll talk about this when the mission is over.” She said firmly, retaining the coldness that served as her mask and retaining barrier against the roiling emotions within her that threatened to overflow. With that, she disappeared, leaving him to curse loudly and slam his fisted hand against the nearest wall.


End file.
